1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more communication devices.
2. Related Art
A communication device has been known, which includes a main body that accommodates a communication unit configured to perform data communication, a handset that is electrically connected with the communication unit and used for voice communication, a side cover that forms one of side walls in a width direction of the main body, and a holder that is attached to the side cover and configured to hold the handset on an upper surface of the holder.
The holder includes a locking portion formed at the lower end thereof. The side cover includes a rib portion that is formed at a region to which the holder is attached.
When the locking portion is engaged with the rib portion, the holder is positioned relative to the side cover and tightly attached to the side cover by one or more screws.